


Snowballs and Snowstorms

by Aceofstars16



Category: The Silver Eye (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 12:43:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5206316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aceofstars16/pseuds/Aceofstars16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gudrun is out on a walk when she gets attacked by King Bhatair, and after a quick snowball fight he escorts her home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowballs and Snowstorms

Snow fell gently from the sky, adding to the already thick layer on the ground. Thankfully it never snowed too hard in Bellengrath, only enough to cover the ground in a few inches. Taking a deep breath of the cold air Gudrun stopped walking and closed her eyes for a moment, taking in the quiet stillness of it all. It was nice just to be able to relax, she really needed to give herself more time to just think, especially about Bhatair. Ever since that night he had continuously called upon her, asking her to come to the castle so they could talk, or taking her out to the beach to enjoy the sound of the ocean. It was nice, and Gudrun would be lying if she said she didn't enjoy his company, but at the same time she didn't know what to think or how to feel. If she was honest with herself then she had to admit that she did have a bit of a crush on the brown haired king, even if he could be a little...difficult, but just how far those feelings went...well she wasn't sure. 

 Opening her blue eyes Gudrun looked up to the sky and sighed, "Why is this so confusing?" She whispered to no one but herself. Then she stuck out her tongue and caught a snowflake on it. She felt childish doing so but then again she was only fifteen...maybe it was ok to still act like a kid every once and a while.

 Suddenly, out of nowhere a snowball came flying at her and before she had time to react it hit her in the chest and knocked her to the ground.

 "Ufff, what the...?" She said looking around and trying to see if she could spot who had thrown the projectile. A flash of red caught her eye and and she frowned.

 "Bhatair? Is that you?" She called out, trying to hide the annoyance in her voice.

 There was no answer and that only made her frown even more. Getting to her feet Gudrun started walking towards the spot where she had seen the coat only to trip as another snowball hit her from behind. Spinning around she saw the young king's face for a second before he ducked behind a snow bank again.

 Seriously? How childish was this? A snowball fight? But then again...she had just admitted that acting like a kid every once and a while wasn't a bad thing...A sly grin grew on Gudrun's face and she quickly called out, "Oh come on Bhatair I know it's you!" As soon as the words were out of her mouth she bolted forward and ducked behind a pile of snow. Grabbing some of the powdery precipitation she started packing it into a ball while at the same time carefully looking over the top of the snow bank. At first there was nothing there, but as she started constructing another snowball she spotted Bhatair as he quickly stood up, only to freeze when he didn't see her there.

 Taking advantage of his confusion she quickly stood and threw the snowball that was in her hand, only to duck behind the snowbank again before even seeing if it had hit it's target. A muffled thud and an "Ooofff" confirmed that it had indeed hit the king.

 And thus the war started, soon snow balls were flying through the air, some hitting their intended target and some missing by a very large margin. Every few minutes one of them would race from their cover looking for a new vantage point and whenever that happened they usually got hit by at least one ball of snow. 

 Gudrun was breathing hard as she crouched behind her cover, she was getting ready to race to a new snow bank but she wanted to make sure she had some breath back before attempting it. After a few more seconds her breathing was a little calmer and she nodded. Grabbing her last snowball she took one more deep breath then stood up and threw it towards the snowbank that Bhatair was hiding behind before bolting forward, racing towards a nearby bank. 

 She heard a grunt as the king sent a snowball towards her but she didn't pay attention to it, she was almost to cover...

 SMACK! 

 A snowball her hard in the chest. The force behind it knocked her down and as she hit the ground the breath was knocked out of her.

 "Gudrun!"

 She heard Bhatair calling out to her and she tried to get a breath but panic washed over when she couldn't, closing her eyes she tried to calm down some before trying again and this time her lungs were filled with air. Relief washed over her though she still stayed on her back, wanting to give her body a little more time to get over the shock of it all.

 "Gudrun? Oh gosh...."

 The effort of calming herself had distracted her from the sound of Bhatair's boots crunching on the snow so when he spoke her eyes snapped open immediately catching sight of the young king. Worry was written all over his face, which Gudrun had to admit was kind of cute...

 "Oh thank goodness, you're ok," he said, relief evident in his voice as he crouched down and helped her sit up. "You are ok right?" He added after a second, worry creeping back into his voice.

 The act of sitting up make Gudrun a little lightheaded but the feeling quickly passed away and she nodded in response to his question, "Yeah, I'm fine, just lost my breath for a second, that's all."

 Bhatair let out a sigh of relief before standing up and offering her his hand. She looked at it for a moment, wondering if she should stand up quite yet but after a second she took it and was pulled to her feet. As with sitting up there was a slight rush to her head but it quickly disappeared. 

 "We should probably get you home, just on case, plus it's starting to snow harder, we don't want to get caught in a snowstorm." As he spoke Bhatair let go of her hand and straightened his jacket as he took in the steady stream of snow that was falling from the sky.

 At his words Gudrun took notice too and nodded. While Bellingrath didn't usually get a lot of snow there were the rare occasions when they got a snowstorm and if this was one of those times then she really didn't want to get caught in it. "Agreed, I should get home and I'm sure you have plenty of work that needs to get finished so I guess we will see each other later..."

 Before she could finish Bhatair held up his hand, "No! And there is no way I'm letting you walking home alone in a storm!" And with that he motioned for her to lead the way.

A small smile grew on Gudrun's lips and she started walking forward, heading to the path that would lead her home. The tall king quickly stepped in line next to her and together they walked through the snow, occasionally having to wipe away snowflakes from their eyes as the snow fell faster from the sky.

 After a few minutes of walking Gudrun started noticing that her jacket was slightly wet from where she had fallen on it in the snow. It was a nuisance and she tried to ignore it but she couldn't hold back a shiver every now and then.

 "You cold?"

 Her attention was snapped away from her shivering by Bhatair's strong voice. Biting her lip Gudrun hesitated for a moment before nodding, "Just a little bit, but we are getting close to home so I will be..."

 Her voice trailed off as he stepped closer to her and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. At first there was no difference but slowly she felt warmth radiating from him, it was nice...But the effect was ruined every time a gust of snowy wind hit her jacket.

 "Your jacket is wet!" Bhatair exclaimed and quickly stopped on his tracks, leaving her to do the same.

 "It's only a little damp, I'll be fine," Gudrun said but before she could say another word he was grabbing her jacket lightly.

 "Here, you should take it off."

 "What?!? That's not going to help!" She said, wrapping her arms around herself since his arm was no longer keeping her warm.

 "Trust me Gudrun..." He said and as she looked at him she saw concern and care in his minty blue eyes, this wasn't some trick of his...With a sigh she took off the jacket, immediately feeling the effects as wind whipped through her dress. But before she could say anything about it she saw him quickly take off his own jacket and a second later it was around her shoulders. The warmth of it surrounded her and as she stuck her arms into the sleeves she felt herself growing even warmer.

 "Better?"

 Glancing over at Bhatair she realized now he was the one without a coat. Immediately guilt washed over her, "Oh gosh you must be freezing! Here you should take this back..."

She was just about to take the jacket off when he placed her arm around her again and smiled at her, "I'm fine, don't worry about me. Now let's keep moving, the snow is only going to get harder the longer we stay here.

 Biting her lip Gudrun felt like she should insist that he take his jacket, after all he was a king, he couldn't afford to get sick but at the same time she knew he would only insist that she needed it more...Plus he was right, they needed keep moving so they could get to shelter before the storm got any worse. So she kept her mouth shut and they walked the rest of the way in silence, watching as the snow got harder and harder. By the time they got to Gudrun's home it was falling pretty rapidly, not even the porch offered much shelter from it. As they stepped inside they were immediately met by warmth. There was a fire going in the fireplace and as she took a deep breath Gudrun smelled something delicious, chocolate. 

 "Gudrun! Thank goodness you are alright, when I saw the show getting harder I got worried and....oh!" Hammah, the house keeper trailed off as she saw Bhatair, quickly bowing in his direction, "Your Majesty, I didn't realize you would be coming too!" 

 "I wasn't planning on it, but then it started snowing harder and I couldn't just let Gudrun walk home all alone," Bhatair said, casting a glance at Gudrun and giving her a smile. This promptly made her cheeks grow warmer than they already were and she quickly turned to Hammah hoping to distract herself from the flushed feeling she got from the king's smile.

 "Where is my father? When I left he was reading in front of the fireplace and knowing him he should still be there." 

 "Oh, he got called upon to help with something down the road, he told me to let you know that he will be staying there until the storm stops. Will Your Majesty be staying with us while the storm runs it's course? " the house keeper asked, turning her attention back to Bhatair, though she kept her gaze slightly lowered in respect.

"Yes, I think I will, no use racing out into the snow when there is only a load of work waiting for me back there. I would much rather stay in the company of two lovely ladies," the king said, looking at Gudrun as he stated the last part.

 "In that case then, may I interest you in some hot chocolate? I just finished making it so it's good and hot!" Hammah quickly piped up, though she continued to keep her gaze lowered.

 "That sounds delightful, thank you Hammah, " Bhatair said then watched as the servant raced off to get two mugs of the hot drink, for she knew Gudrun well enough to know that the teen would want a cup as well.

 "Shall we sit down?" Gudrun asked, feeling the need to make some effort at acting relaxed, even though her stomach seemed to be knotting up tighter and tighter with each second that passed. Why did her body always pick the worst moments to get flustered? It was only Bhatair...ok that was kind of a big deal with him being a king and all but still, they had hung out before and she hadn't felt this flustered! For goodness sakes they had just had a snowball fight, she shouldn't be feeling so nervous!

"Sounds like a plan."

 His voice broke through her thoughts and she barely kept herself from jumping at the sound of it, "Great." She said, trying to force her nerves to relax as she sat down on a couch near the fire. As he sat down next to her she felt her heart speed up a little bit but she quickly scolded it.  _Relax,_  she told herself as she closed her eyes and tried to recompose her emotions. 

 Thankfully just at that moment Hammah arrived with the hot chocolate and Gudrun took the mug eagerly, thankful for the distraction from her emotions. She took a sip and a smile immediately lit up her face, Hammah defiantly knew how to make good hot chocolate!

 "Thank you," Bhatair said as he grabbed a hold of his own mug and took a sip.

 "It is my pleasure Your Majesty, if you need anything else just call," Hammah said then slipped off without another word.

 The two of them sat in silence, drinking their hot cocoa and listening to the sound if the fire cracking in the fireplace. Gudrun tried to ignore any flustered feelings she felt and she was doing a good job of it until Bhatair put down his mug and wrapped his arm around her again.

 "You warmed up now?" He asked smiling at her once again.

 Gudrun could feel her heart speeding up, gosh why was she getting so flustered now? Yes, she had had a crush on him for a while now but it had never been this bad before...and yet as much as she disliked the flushed feeling she also felt an overwhelming desire to be near him, to feel his warmth surround her again, just as it had when he had given her his jacket. Taking one last sip of cocoa she placed her cup on the floor and nodded, "Yes I'm much warmer now...oh you probably want your jacket back..." She said as she realized she was still wearing his red and gold coat.

 "No, no, it's fine, you can keep it on for a little longer."

 Wrapping her arms around herself Gudrun unconsciously slipped off her boots and tucked her feet up underneath her. It was a habit of hers, something she always did after a walk and before she knew why at she was doing she found herself leaning towards Bhatair and resting her head on his chest. She felt his arm tighten around her and even as her heart sped up she felt safer and happier than she had in a long time.

 As she sat there in his embrace, watching the fire flicker back and forth Gudrun found herself constantly having to jolt her eyes open. She hadn't realized how tired she was until now and with each minute it was harder and harder to keep her deep blue eyes open. Finally she allowed her eyelids to close and as she felt herself drifting off to sleep Gudrun found herself trying to take note of everything about this moment; the warmth, the safety, the smells. She needed to remember it all, she never wanted to forget any of it. 

For a few minutes sleep played with her, she drifted in and out, and it was just as she felt her tiredness overcome her completely that she felt Bhatair move ever so slightly and kiss her head. And as she fell asleep the last bit of consciousness heard his deep voice speak softly, saying three little words that she would dwell on for hours at a time upon waking up, "Sweet dreams Gudrun...I'll be here when you wake up....I love you..."

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while ago, and as my style keeps developing it might be a slightly different style or feel than my newer works.


End file.
